Coming Back
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: Hermione was with Harry but he cheated. She leaves to the sister of Hogwarts but comes back in 2 years. What will happen between Draco and Hermione when she's sorted in Slytherin? Adopted by HillywoodIsLife!
1. Chapter 1

One day Hermione woke up a bit later than she should. She quickly got up and dressed in her uniform while still getting to brushing her teeth.

Hermione was walking downstairs when she heard a weird noise coming from one of the couches.' Ugh... why can't these people stop making out in the morning.' She thought, disgusted.

But just when she was about to say something, she saw that Harry, her boyfriend, and Ginny, her best friend, were

there making out on the couch, making out with no regret whatsoever.

'Harry's cheating on me!' She thought.

But she shouldn't be so surprised. She saw how they always spent so much time together and all of the non-subtle

touches every single time they're close to eachother.

She knew she should stop them, but instead she walked back upstairs and waited untill they left. She had packed up all her things and walked to the great hall.

She walked striaght to Dumbledore and asked him if she could talk to him in private. He, of course, said yes. They both walk out of the great hall, Hermione ignoring Harry, who was trying to get her attention.

They both got to Dumbledore's office in a matter of minutes.

"Now, Miss Granger. What may I help you with?" He said while eating a lemon drop.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to take the offer on going the sister school of Hogwarts in America." Hermione

said with no regret in her voice. You see, Hermione was offered to go the sister of Hogwarts because she was the brightest witch of her age. But, of course, she said no because she thought she was in love with Harry. But now, she had no reason to stay here when she hardly had any friends and her 'loved' one is cheating on her, besides her only friend was Draco Malfoy, who didn't have anything against muggle-born, but was ordered to act as foul as he can by his father so their family didn't get in toruble with Voldemort. Their family was quite nice and sweet, but were scared of what the Dark Lord could do to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Granger?"Dumbledore asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I am sure about my decision, Porfessor."Hermione said with no hesitation in her voice.

"Very well. I'm sure you have everything ready."He said.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, I am very sure that my sister is waiting for you. There's some floo powder and just yell ' Hogwart's Sister!'

and you'll be there in no time. Goodbye Miss Granger and good luck. I'll be announcing you decision at dinner."Dumbledore said with a sad smile cause he'll miss her greatly, she was like a granddaughter to him.

"Yes, Goodbye Porfessor, I'll miss you greatly." With that Hermione went to the fireplace, got some floo powder, but stopped. She turned around to Dumbledore.

"I almost forgot. Can you please give this to Draco, please?" Hermione said with a bit of regret. Draco was the only one who cared for her. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

Of course, Dumbledore just nodded at her getting the letter.

Hermione turned back and threw the floo powder, yelling 'Hogwarts Sister!' and she disappeared.

Albus sighed, knowing that there was going to be some problems in the day, especially with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DONT own Harry Potter, only some characters that will later appear in the story.

Chapter 2

Of

Coming Back

At dinner, Albus Dumbledore stood up on the podium, silencing only the first years and few second years.

The reason was that everybody was asking where Hermione was. I guess she didn't know how important she was.

But nobody was as worried as Draco was. His best friend and the one he loves is missing, of course.

Dumbledore watched Draco discreetly, noticing that Draco kept looking at the Great Hall's doors. He could now see why Hermione and he were friends. They obviously cared and love each other very much. Draco kept glaring at Harry and Ginny, him knowing that they were lying to Hermione.

Draco stopped his glaring for moment when the Headmaster shouted, "Silence!"

At once everybody quieted down, shocked that the kind Headmaster actually shouted.

"now that I finally got your attention," He started, "I would like to make an announcement about Miss Granger. As all of you have seen, she wasn't in any of her classes today and many want to know where she is. Well, right know she is currently speaking with my sister in America and is getting sorted." He was cut off by many gasps coming from the Ravenclaw Table while the other tables just looked confused except the Slytherin Table excluding Draco. "As you heard from the Ravenclaw's side, my sisters' school is very exclusive so only a very few attend. Miss Granger was the brightest witch in her age so she got a letter from my sister because she thought that Miss Granger had the potential and smarts to become the brightest, most strong witch the world will ever know. But at first Miss Granger said no, but it seems that for some circumstances she finally said yes. But she will come back in 2 years or maybe longer with a few friends from the Sister of Hogwarts. She also was kind enough to write a letter to everybody and a separate letter to someone that I will not name because Miss Granger personally ask me to. Now that that's settled, I will now read her letter." Dumbledore said to everyone. Everybody leaned in except the Slytherin's.

_Dear everybody,_

_I am leaving to have a better education. Hogwarts was amazing but I had to leave because I was heart broken and you can say thanks to Harry Potter, my ex-boyfriend and Ginny Weasley, my ex-best friend. I owe them for driving me away and leaving my life a empty shell, but it isn't all empty since it was Ron who tried to warn me that dating Harry was a bad idea. I want to thank you and say sorry that I never believed you. I'm so sorry Ron, I really hope that you forgive me. I also want to thank Padma Patil, my great friend in Ravenclaw. You were that one that helped me in my first year, you made me learn that it's okay to answer questions but I shouldn't do it so enthusiastically if I want to be embarrassed by Snape." A few people laughed while Snape just glared. "But I also want to thank that someone that always looked out for me. You and your family are very special to me and I am glad to have met you. I hope you and your family forgive me for the short notice, but I really had to leave. I left my new address in the letter that I addressed to you. Goodbye and have a happy life everybody._

_Your sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger _

After reading the letter, everybody was glaring at Harry and Ginny while others wee trying to figure who this mystery friend of Hermione was.

Draco was left thinking of what Hermione could have possibly written to him. Yeah, he was a bit mad for being left behind but he understood why she did it.

Draco was so deep in thought, that he didn't see Dumbledore walking to him until he heard his name being called.

" Mr. Malfoy, would you please come with me to my office for a moment?" The professor said to him.

Draco just nodded and stood up, nobody noticing that they left.

**A bit later in Headmaster's office**

"My boy, here is the letter that Miss Granger wrote personally to you." Dumbledore said handing him a green and black envelope.

Draco quickly opened it up and it read ….

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I'll make sure I have the next chapter out by tomorrow. Please review! ^_^

Blood Angel, Out!

PS. Check out my other stories and review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

And sorry about not updating the next day, I had tons of homework.

* * *

Chapter 3

Of

Coming Back

It read,

Dear Draco,

I know its unexpected, but you know why I had to leave. I only had you, Pamda, and Ron, but that's it. Please don't be mad at me, Drake. You know I love you and your family but I thought that its time to start anew. Be careful and do good in school for me, will you. I don't want you to fall behind because of me. I promise I'll come back early. To be actually considered a student, you have to be in that school for 2 years or you'll be considered a visitor. Say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa for me. And tell them that I also love them like a second family. Please owl me after you get this, Drake. Ill miss you.

Love You,

Mione

Sister of Hogwarts

Top Blue Tower

After he finished, Draco just stared at the letter. She's actually gone. But he knew she'll never be gone, because she'll always be in his heart. He looked at the address and quickly ran out of the office while Dumbledore just chuckled.

**With Draco in his POV**

After I read the address, I quickly ran out of the Headmaster's office.

I quickly ran to the Slytherin dungeon, up to my room. I got out some parchment and quickly wrote a letter to my parents and Hermione.

After I quickly ran to the owlery, I gave my eagle, Mercury, the two letters.

I watched him fly away until he was just a small speck in the sky.

I turned around and slowly walked out of the room, hoping that Hermione will keep her promise. But I quickly regretted it.

There in a small corner, were Potter and his little whore, Wesalete, making out, looking like they weren't going to stop any time soon. How can they just make out after what happen.

They were the ones who drove Hermione away. Its all their fault and they don't even fucking care.

"Potter! I'll fucking kill you! How dare you hurt Hermione!" I couldn't help but shout at them.

They quickly jumped away from each other. After seeing who I was, they just looked at me, like I was crazy or something.

"Why do _**you**_ care about Hermione, Malfoy?" Potter said with a bit of protectiveness in his voice. Guess his slut heard him and glared at him with annoyance in her eyes and a bit of jealously.

"Whatever, Potter. Just watch your backs from now on, because I'll make sure to make your lives a living hell, it'll be worse than the killing curse. I'll make sure of it." With that I left, leaving them a bit shaken. And they should be. When I'm done with them, they'll be scared of me for life. For Hermione. For every hurt, betrayal, sadness and anger they caused her.

But of course, I'll need Blaise's help. He was after all the only one who knows about Hermione and me.

I quickly found Blaise and told him everything that just happened.

We also told Nott, Pucey, and Flint about everything and surprisingly, they were all happy to help.

'_You'll see, Potter. You'll sorry to have ever hurt __**MY **__Hermione.' _I thought with a devious smirk.

* * *

Please review!

Blood Angel, out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. A bit OCC in this Chapter.

Chapter 4

Of

Coming Back

* * *

**Still in Draco's Pov**

A bit after we proofread the plan, I went up to my dorm to think.

Just when I was about to jump on my bed, I heard a starching noise coming from the window next to my bed.

I quickly opened the window when I saw that it was raining.

I gave my eagle a treat and some water, to which he pecked my hand happily.

I quickly opened the green and black envelope, which was Hermione's signature envelope for me.

I took a deep breath and read it-

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you so much for not being mad at me. I really thought that you wouldn't forgive me. But as for being here at my new school, I met this really cool Latin girl named Karla Lopez and another girl named Yasmin Mosley, but she's African American. They're both so cool! Karla is gorgeous. She has soft, long black hair and soft chocolate eyes. She mostly wears black and red. She's so cool and really knows how to sing. And Yasmin, she's so shy and sweet. She has soft black hair that is always in a pony tail and has soft brown eyes. She wears a lot of blue and gold. She also has a angelic voice. I can feel that we will be great friends. Its cool here but I miss you, Draco. Everybody has someone, like Karla has Tyler Farrell, her boyfriend of 3 years and Yasmin has Devon Green, her boyfriend of 2 years. It sometimes gets lonely but other then that, its great. Please owl me later. _^_^

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- Remember I'll be back in 2 year and maybe Karla and Yasmin can come with me. _

I was glad. She's finally happy. Though she was happy here, it was minimum to only showing her real self to me. But I'm glad she's at least comfortable over in America.

I went downstairs only to see Blaise looking at the fireplace. I sat next to him and showed him Hermione's letter. He cracked a small smile. Well that's a first, Blaise never smiles. Hermione really change him, even though they hardly talked to each other.

I couldn't help but ask, "So, that girl, Karla Lopez, she would look good with you, don't you think?"

Blaise blushes furiously, which was weird since I never seen him do that, and stammered, "W-what are you talking about? And besides, she already has a boyfriend. Sure she sounds great and everything, but you know I wouldn't stoop down that low. But if she was single, I'll go for her and everything, but she's not, so I can't. well-"

I just had to laugh, he always rambled on and on when we talk about a girl he likes a lot, which is pretty rare. But it was weird that he just stammered about a girl who we never met before. "Blaise, your rambling again. So you really like a girl that you never met before?" I asked him after calming myself down.

"Okay, look Drake. I met Karla before and we hit it off really good. But after some time, I couldn't control myself and pleasured my desires with someone else. I couldn't help it." Blaise said looking guilty.

I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"I couldn't help it Drake. I loved her yet I cheated on her. She was absolutely perfect. She was my other half. Even my mother adored her. But I just couldn't stop my needs. I was so stupid." He started crying. Blaise never cried, he really did love her.

"Blaise look at me," I started. He looked up, tears pouring out of his eyes. "In the letter, Hermione said something about coming back in 2 years and saying that maybe that Karla and her other friend Yasmin would be able to come with her. Hermione and Karla really hit it off and I bet that in no time they'll become best friends. I'll mention about you still liking Karla and see how serious Karla and that Tyler guy are, okay?"

Blaise just looked at me, his eyes blood shot from all the crying. Finally he nodded and said, "Okay."

"Good, now go and wash you face, you look like a mess." I told him.

I watched him walk slowly to the bathroom.

I started to think about how in 2 years we will be in 6th year and Hermione will be with us, with **me** again.

**Time skip**

During the 2 years, Draco and the guys (back in 3rd chapter) fulfilled the promise.

They all made Harry and Ginny's life a living hell.

The other houses, well everybody and I mean everybody, except the teachers of course, went in with it.

They never questioned why it was the Slytherin's that made the traitors (Harry and Ginny) life a horror.

Draco and Hermione still wrote letters to each other but lost connection after a year and a half.

Hermione once mentioned that Tyler Farrell broke up with Karla and that made Blaise both happy and mad that someone would hurt his love and maybe lover. She also said that Yasmin broke up with Devon, which for some reason made Dean Thomas ecstatic.

Though even after 2 years, both Draco and Hermione didn't forget their promise they made to each other.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's coming back in the next chapter! YAY!

**Please review!**

**Blood Angel, Out! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.

Yasmin is a half-blood.

Karla is a pure-blood.

And Dean Thomas got change to Slytherin when he learned he is actually one of the purest in the pure-blood society and became good friends with Draco and Blaise.

Chapter 5

Of

Coming Back

**2 Years Later**

"Students, please, silence!" Professor Dumbledore said. Everybody immediately quieted down.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Eslya, and 3 of her top students." He announced while waving his hand to the door.

Everybody turned and saw the doors opening. When they were fully opened the could make out 4 figures, all female.

The 4 females walked up and everybody saw the headmistress, Eslya, and 3 beautiful young ladies.

Eslya Dumbledore, the same age as her twin brother. She has long silver hair with a few light black highlights. She wore a long white and blue robe that had stars on it with black flats. She had the same twinkle in her as Albus and has a few wrinkles here and there that were caused by all the smiles and laughs she had in the years.

A bit behind her were the 3 young ladies.

The girl on the far right was wearing a black and red striped long sleeved shirt. She had on a black mini-skirt with black and red converse that came a bit below her knees. She had her long black hair in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye, which were a soft chocolate color and had a pale complexion. Under her clothes she had black and red angel wing tattoo and a navel ring.

The girl on far left was wearing a blue and black striped short sleeved shirt. She on some dark jeans that ended a bit above her knees and had on some black 3" inch high heels. She had her choppy black hair in 2 pig-tails and had soft brown eyes and had a dark complexion. Under her clothes, she had a blue and gold angel wing tattoo and a navel ring.

In the middle of the 3 girls was wearing a black and green striped no sleeve shirt with dark jeans with black converse. She had soft brown long hair that ended at her waist. Under her clothes were a green, silver, and black angel wing tattoo and a navel ring.

Everybody stared at the 3 girls, especially Draco, Blaise and Dean.

They knew exactly who they were.

They are Hermione Granger, Karla Lopez, and Yasmin Mosley.

The ones that they love.

Draco loves Hermione, a muggle-born.

Dean loves Yasmin, a half-blood.

And Blaise loves Karla, a pureblood.

But that doesn't matter anymore. Voldemort had died out of natural cause. Since he was a half blood, he had a 50-50 chance to live like Dumbledore. But he didn't and died at the age of 96. His followers got round up by Aurors.

Some of his followers were lucky and just got house arrest for 5 years until further notice. That was because they drank Veritaserum. A very advanced truth potion.

So that meant that they told the truth about what Voldemort did to them and what he made them do.

To say everybody was surprised by what they said and found a new respect for them.

But anyway, back to the story.

Draco and Hermione have been perfect for each other ever since 1st year when they pretended to hate each other. But you couldn't deny the love in their eyes when they see each other.

"Ahh, Sister, so nice to see you again." He said hugging Eslya, who went up to the podium.

"Yes, brother dear. It is finally good to see you. It's already been 3 years since we've seen each other." Eslya said to him with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "And who are these 3 young ladies?"

Eslya noticed the twinkle and also got the twinkle in her light gray eyes.

The 3 young girls noticed what they were going to do and thought, 'Oh Merlin!'

"Ah, yes. They are Yasmin Mosley, the dark skin one, Karla Lopez, the one with glasses, and this is Hermione Granger." She said with a smile that looked way too much like a smirk.

The whole school gasped while some were whispering to their friends about what was going on.

Hermione just rolled her eyes while Karla and Yasmin laughed.

Karla looked at the Slytherin table only to make eye contact with Blaise, her ex-boyfriend, and she flashed a sad smile at him, which he returned.

Karla then noticed Draco and Dean looking at her friends, so she nudged them both and motioned her head at the boys. They both blushed and smiled at their loves, but nobody noticed except Eslya and Dumbledore, who smirked at each other.

"Silence, please. We are going to sort the girls to a house. Professor McGonagall, if you please." Dumbledore said looking at Minerva.

She walked down with the Sorting Hat and said in her usual strict voice, "Mosley, Yasmin."

Yasmin walked to the stool and sat on it, waiting for the hat to get started.

It was placed on her head and it began to talk. "Ahh, yes. You are very loyal and friendly, but you are also cunning and devious. You are also shy when you're not with your best friends. But you are out going when you are with her friends. You are also smart. But where to put you. It will be . . . . . . . Hupplepuff!"

The Hupplepuff table cheered but was cut off when the hat said, "No! Not Hupplepuff! It's Slytherin!"

Yasmin smirked at Karla and Hermione, but smiled shyly as she sat in front of Dean.

"Lopez, Karla."

She walked to the stool and sat down. The hat was put on her head,

"Ahhh, yes. You're smart and creative but you are also ambitious and cunning. You are very outgoing with people that you are comfortable with. But when you're uncomfortable, you tend to stay in the shadows and not speak much. Hmmm. It might as well be better if your in . . . . . . . Slytherin!"

Karla smiled at Hermione and sat next to Yasmin, which was coincidentally in front of Blaise.

Blaise sent a small and timid smile to his past girlfriend that he still loves.

Karla couldn't help but send a smile at him. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eyes. He winked at her and she faintly blushed.

She quickly walked and sat down on the stool.

The hat was placed on her head and it immediately shouted, "Slytherin!"

Hermione got a big smile on her face and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Karla, which meant she was sitting in front of Draco.

After the sorting, Dumbledore said his usual speech and the dinner appeared after he finished.

Everybody started eating except Hermione, Karla, Yasmin, Dean, Blaise, and Draco.

"Sooo, how have you been since I've been gone?" Hermione said ending the silence around them.

**OH GOD!**

**I'm So so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating for a long time! **

**I've been grounded from my laptop and today it finally ended!**

**But anyway, please forgive me and please enjoy this new story!**

**And please, please, please review a bit more!**

**Thank You!**

**Blood Angel, out! ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

"Sooo, how have you guys been since I've been gone?" Hermione said, ending the silence around them.

Neither of the boys said anything until it was Draco, who spoke first.

"we've been good Hermione. A bit miserable but good."

Hermione and the girls looked at each other.

"Been miserable about what?" Karla said in her soft, melodious voice, which made Blaise melt a bit. And the fact that Karla unconsciously had a pout on her face.

Neither of the guys wanted to say why, but it was Blaise who couldn't help it.

"We've been miserable because we couldn't see you," insert nod and a 'Yeah!' from Dean, "and because you left us before." Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile.

With that said, Blaise looked embarrassed, his face a bit red.

The girls giggled until Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys," She said. The others looked at her, "I'll be right back. I have some business to take care of."

The others nodded and started talking except Draco, who kept looking at her.

She got up from her seat and started walking to the Gryffindor table.

Everybody in the Great Hall glanced at her, but said nothing about it.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and tapped a red-head boy on the shoulder.

The guy turned around, saw who it was, got up and spunned her around, shouting, "Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione said laughing a bit after Ron set her down.

"Mione! I couldn't believe it when they said who you were. I knew you would come back!" Ron exclaimed. "Wait here!"

He quickly walked to the end of his table, got Neville, and went to the Ravenclaw table and got Padma and Luna.

"Mione!" They said, giving her a bear hug.

Hermione laughed. She missed them so much.

"Neville, Padma, Luna! I missed you guys!" Hermione said.

She then noticed something strange about them.

"You guys . . . . Are dating, aren't you?" She said pointing at Neville and Luna, then at Ron and Padma. **(Don't blame me. ****jessirose85**** wanted all of them and why not in couples. If you have a problem with them you are going to have to deal with it. Sorry!)**

They blushed and Neville grabbed Luna's hand while Ron put his arm around Padma.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a year now. That goes for all of us." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you guys. But where is your sister and Potter?" She couldn't help but ask. When she came in, she didn't see the cheater and his little whore.

"Well," Ron started, "You see, Mum found out how Ginny was being treated here in Hogwarts and put her in a different wizard school. And for Potter, we drove him away and we haven't heard from him since. And that's how we like it." He finished with a devious smirk.

Hermione and the others matched his smirk.

"Well, I just wanted to say Hi and as you've seen my 2 best friends over there, Karla and Yasmin, would like to meet you sometime and get to know my Best Friends from Hogwarts. They already know Draco, Dean, and Blaise. So, how about this weekend when we go to Hogsmeade , we meet at the Three Broomsticks?" She said/asked them.

Ron, Neville, Luna and Padma looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure! We would love to meet Karla and Yasmin!" Padma said to her.

Hermione smiled at them. "Well looks like I have to go! See you guys at classes tomorrow." She said, hugging them one last time before she left to her table.

"Ok Hermione. See you tomorrow. Don't let the Nargles get you." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Of course Luna." Hermione said to her and smiled, walking back to the Slytherin Table.

She sat next to Karla.

Karla turned to Hermione and so did everybody else in their little group.

"So, what did they say? I'm guessing it went well." Yasmin said in a small voice.

"Well, I was just saying that I missed them and looks like we have plans for this weekend." Hermione said to them, waiting to see what they would say.

"Well, I for one want to meet your friends when you were here." Karla said.

"I agree. I always wanted to meet Ronald Weasley, the guy you considered as a brother." Yasmin answered.

"Great! So this Saturday we'll see Ron, Neville, Padma, and Luna." Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione turned to the guys who looked a bit down. "You guys won't mind if you come with us, right?"

"Uhhh, you sure we won't be intruding?" Dean asked her.

"Of course not! Right girls?" Hermione said and turned to Karla and Yasmin, who both looked ecstatic about them coming.

"Right!" They both said.

"Great! So tomorrow I'll tell Ron about this." Hermione told them.

All six of them waited until Hermione finished eating her meal, and got up to walk to their dorms.

When they got there, Draco said the password, serpentes domum which meant snakes house **( I know not very creative but it just popped into my head. You can't blame me!)**

They all stayed there for a little while, until it was Yasmin that announced that she was going to bed. They all agreed that they should all head in to get some rest.

They all each said, "Goodnight." to each other.

Once they all got into bed they each thought, 'This will definitely be an interesting year.'

**So sorry about the late update, but for spring break I went to Mexico for my now late Aunt's funeral for going to get a surgery on her stomach. And my grandmother, where we were staying at with, didn't have a computer so I couldn't update.**

**But now I did!**

**So please review, Review, REVIEW!**

**And If You Like TheoHermione Story's, Check Out My Story, "Meeting the Parents" And Review!**

**Blood Angel, Out! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

All(Draco, Hermione, Karla, Yasmin, and Dean) slept well until morning around 5am in the Girl's Dorm.

Hermione woke up with a scream. She was soaking wet.

Karla and Yasmin shot up out of bed and ran to Hermione's bed.

"Mione! Are you alright? And what happened to you?" Karla nearly shouted at her.

Hermione was about to respond but saw something move in the shadows.

She(Hermione) quickly got her wand from the nightstand and pointed it at the figure.

"Stupefy!"

The shadow froze and fell on its side.

Yasmin could easily see that it was a girl. Obviously Slytherin. Dark hair. Has a bit of a pug face. (Guesss whooooo!) Who was she?

Hermione looked at the girls and they all nodded.

They slowly walked to the figure and saw hr face.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione exclaimed with disgust in her voice.

"Who?" Yasmin said in her quiet voice while Karla looked at Pansy in distaste.

"Pansy Parkinson. You can say she's the slut of Slytherin like Lavender Brown is the slut of Gryffindor. She's hated me ever since I first fucking met her. It also doesn't help that she found out about me and Draco," insert small smile and a blush, "She went mad, well not mad, she went psycho on us. And she didn't calm down until Draco told her to stop. Like an obedient dog to her master. It was a bit disgusting actually." Hermione said , her face scrunching up in disgust and distaste. Pansy was so pathetic.

"Ahhh. . . . Now I remember her!" Karla said pointing at Pansy.

"What? You know Pansy?" Yasmin said looking at Karla with a bit of confusion. They've been best friend fever since they've been baby's. How come she didn't know this.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Hermione said, muttering a spell afterwards to dry her from the water.

"Well, when me and Blaise," Karla started, "went out on a date ,and we saw Pansy talking to your boyfriend Hermione," which got a shout of "He's not my boyfriend!", "Yeah, yeah, you say what you want Hermione, but me and Yasmin, your best friends, know that you like, no love, Draco Malfoy and you always will love him." Karla said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Hermione just glared at her.

"Whatever." Hermione pouted while Yasmin laughed.

After Yasmin finally settled down, she asked, "What are we going to do with Parkinson?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Why don't we tie her up, go to the Common Room, hang her up, leave a stick there and lets hope the first years hit her like I used to do with our Mexican piñata's." Karla told them with glee.

Hermione and Yasmin smirked.

"That's an excellent idea Karla, but we don't need to get in trouble on our first day here. Now why don't we levitate her and put her on one of the couches downstairs. Really great idea but we'll save it for later, k?" Hermione said/asked them.

Karla pouted, she so wanted to see that happen , while Yasmin nodded.

They all agreed to it, though Karla was a bit reluctant, and tied her up.

They quickly and quietly levitated Pansy, who was still deeply asleep and took her downstairs. But they were quite surprised when they saw . . . . .

**Who did they see? **

**You're going to have to guesss!**

**Okay so I'm finally out of the hospital. They just told me I had to take it easy for a while.**

**But anyway sorry if it's a bit short and PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW MORE. **

**I would like to be at 40 the next time I update. **

**So please make sure to review!**

**Blood angel, Out! ^_^**

**P.S- Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

**Recap- **_They quickly and quietly levitated Pansy, who was still deeply asleep and took her downstairs. But they were quite surprised when they saw . . . . ._

Draco, Blaise and Dean.

The guys looked at them and then at Pansy, who was still in the air.

They all just stared at each other and it wasn't until Draco broke the awkward silence.

"What did Pansy do **this** time?" He sighed while looking over at Hermione which made him see how she's grown.

Her one bushy brown hair was now wavy. Her chocolate brown eyes have that spark in them when they used to meet up before she left. She still has her angelic face and she's especially grown in her body. She looks like a C-cup, has a great ass, and long continuous legs.

"Well if you must know," Karla started, "Parkinson sneaked into our dorm and dumped ice cold water all over Hermione while we were sleeping. I say that we should have hung her in here and leave a stick so that the 1st years beat Parkinson like a piñata at a birthday party. Who's with me?"

All the guys laughed already imagining small 1st years hitting Pansy with a stick.

After they finished laughing, Dean said, "Well, I say it's a great idea. But do you really want to get in trouble on your first day here?"

"That's what we were telling her!" Yasmin said but then blushed and looked away when Dean flashed her a very charming smile of his.

Hermione and Karla both smiled at each other secretly. Their Yasmin was finally growing up and is getting over Devon.

"Hey well its still 4am in the morning, we might as well go back to sleep for a while longer." Hermione after she levitated Pansy on a coach.

"Sure, but can I talk to Karla in private for a moment." Blaise told them.

The other four nodded and quickly left while Karla just looked confused.

A few moments later and there still was silence.

"Blaise, what did you want to talk to me about?" She said to him.

He said nothing and started to slowly walk towards her until he was practically a breath away from her.

H cupped her face with both his hands, slowly caressing her now flushed face. He caressed her soft angel lips with the tips of his fingers. He moved in a bit but stopped and looked into her eyes for permission.

Karla nodded a bit and Blaise swept in for a kiss.

You can say that it was magical. When they first kissed when they were younger, there was a spark of fireworks and magic and now it's back again.

Karla slowly wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck and deepened the kiss.

He moaned as she ran her tongue over his lower lip asking him to open his mouth. He happily opened his mouth and they had a battle for dominance. Blaise obviously won.

They pulled away apart to breathe and Blaise attacked her neck. He sucked on her neck and left a large love mark on her stating that she belonged to somebody, mainly him.

"Blaise!" Karla moaned when he made another love mark on her only a bit lower from the first one. But she kinda freaked out when he started to lower his hands.

She may still like Blaise but she really wasn't ready to give herself to him. (No this is NOT going to be a M-rated story.)

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

Blaise looked at her confused, huffing a bit. Didn't she like it?

"W-what happened? Did I do something wrong?" He said to her, still a bit breathless from their pervious activity.

"No I did like it Blaise, but I'm just not ready to take it to the next level ok?" Karla looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course, cara. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." He said looking at her with a guilty yet longing face.

She put her arms around Blaise and embraced him for a few more moments.

"Thank you, Blaise." She said.

"Don't thank me, cara. You know that I'll do anything for you." He said in a serious voice, stating that he meant it all the way.

By the time he finished, Karla had tears in her eyes. Nobody had ever told her stuff like Blaise did, not even Tyler who she once thought was in love with her.

She hugged him even more furiously.

Blaise looked shocked, she never jugged him like that before, but he wasn't complaining.

They stayed there until Blaise said that he should take her back to her room.

Once they got there, Blaise gave Karla a goodnight, well a good morning kiss which lasted a bit longer than normal good morning kisses but again they really weren't complaining.

After their mini make out session, he gave her a quick smile and left.

Karla giggled to herself she can't believe she kissed Blaise again. Nobody knew , not even her best friends, knew that when she and Tyler kissed she had to think it was Blaise sometimes mostly when she was sad or something. But now to have Blaise's kisses again, she was o happy. It felt so freaking wonderful and amazing to kiss him. His lips so soft and he tasted like spicy cinnamon. His dark chocolate skin, so soft. She sighed happily. She has always and will always love Blaise Zabini. And she knew that he loved her too. Yup, his is definitely going to be an interesting year, with her and Blaise, Hermione and Draco's obvious love to each other and Yasmin and Dean.

Karla quietly opened the Girls Dorm doors and quick and quiet as a mouse tried to walk to her bed without waking anyone. But was unsuccessful because she saw Hermione and Yasmin sitting on her bed.

When she got closer to her bed, she saw their looks.

They were waiting for something.

Finally, Hermione said, "So how did he taste like?"

Karla blushed. "T-that's none of y-your business!"

"This is our business Karla, now answer Hermione's question. How did he taste like?" Yasmin said, smiling amusingly.

Karla groaned, "Oh not you too Yasmin!"

Hermione and Yasmin laughed as Karla fell on her bed. This is the Karla that they know. A happy and not so emo like 16 year old girl. This was their best friend. This was their sister.

They talked for a few hours until it was finally time to go to their first class. And lucky them, their first class is Potions with the Gryffindors.

But that meant that their Professor would be Snape. And they didn't know is he was going to be mean to them or a bit more good, better, whatever to them. Let's hope for the best.

**Sooo, that was it. **

**But anyway, I was a bit disappointed bout not being able to get 40 reviews but with his chapter I'm hoping for at least either 44 or 45 reviews. **

**So please, please, pleaseee**

**REVIEW!**

**Blood Angel, Out!P.S- REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap - **__They talked for a few hours until it was finally time to go to their first class. And lucky them, their first class is Potions with the Gryffindors. _

_But that meant that their Professor would be Snape. And they didn't know is he was going to be mean to them or a bit more good, better, whatever to them. Let's hope for the best._

Well you can say that class today was a bit, ummmm, _**different **_with what Yasmin and Karla was used to. They had all their classes with the Gryffindors. Which was pretty exciting but not for Karla since in Potions she was partnered with Neville Longbottom. Don't get her wrong she likes Neville but after that explosion in class plus a detention with Snape, she rather not be partnered with him anymore.

Hermione, Karla and Yasmin were walking to lunch with the boys a bit behind them. All 6 of them were about to enter when Draco pulled Hermione to the side and said if he could have a minute with Hermione.

His friends looked knowingly at him and so did Karla and Yasmin. When Draco wasn't looking they gave her a thumbs up, to which Hermione looked confused at.

They waited a few more minutes until finally Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Draco, you pulled me aside for what?" Hermione said at him frustrated.

Draco, dropping his tough facade, blushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Hermione looked even more confused and thought of things that would make Draco blush. There was his 6th birthday, when he ran away from a clown that his dad hired for him, the kiss that they shared on Christmas when they were 13. And, Hermione's face turned crimson, them.

Draco saw Hermione's face turn red and saw that she finally understood why he pulled her from lunch.

There was a few uncomfortable moments until Draco cleared his throat to grab Hermione's attention.

Draco sighed and said, "Hermione. I-I like you a lot. No, not like. I love you Hermione. Always have and always will. But I-if you don't feel the same way then I understand. Since it has been 2 years since we've seen each other. But if you still like me then that would be-" But Draco couldn't continue further because Hermione decided to cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that they haven't shared since they were 13, back in 3rd year.

Their kiss was so sweet and soft that they melted even further into each other's embrace. Hermione and Draco were so caught up in the moment that they didn't noticed the dark figure watching them. The figure glared at them namely Draco. '_You'll regret this Malfoy. You'll regret you ever stole something that is rightfully mine.' _The figure looked at Hermione and noticed how she's blossomed since they last time they've met. _'I'll promise you, Malfoy. I won't let win.' _The figure looked at them once more. They were still kissing which was getting a bit to deep for the figure. The figure took out it's wand and pointed it at wall that was a bit afar from the still kissing couple. A bright blue light came out of its wand and hit the wall that it was pointing at which caused a mini explosion but not enough for the teachers and students to notice. The figure quickly left after that but not before he left a note close to them.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart gasping a bit from the lack of oxygen just in time to see the blue light hit the wall.

While Draco went to check the damage with Hermione close behind until she saw a letter and a black and red rose laying there. She walked towards it and saw that it was addressed to Draco, while the rose was addressed to her.

"Draco you might want to come see this." She called out to him.

"What is it?" A husky voice said behind her, scaring her which made her jump a bit.

Hermione whirled around to see Draco snickering at her. She glared at him and smiled in satisfaction when he immediately stopped.

"Well I found this letter that was sent to you and a rose that was that was sent to me. Here." She said, handing him the letter while she looked at the beautiful rose.

Draco raised a eyebrow and opened the letter which said . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well that was Chapter 9**.

**Who was the figure that sent the rose and letter? What was he to Hermione?And what does he have against Draco?**

**You'll just have to wait and see, well read.**

**Please review, Review, REVIEW!**

**Blood Angel, Out!P.S.- I want to thank everybody who gave me ideas! I'm actually using all of those ideas later in the story. So thank you so much for giving me more inspiration!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap-**__"What is it?" A husky voice said behind her, scaring her which made her jump a bit._

_Hermione whirled around to see Draco snickering at her. She glared at him and smiled in satisfaction when he immediately stopped._

"_Well I found this letter that was sent to you and a rose that was that was sent to me. Here." She said, handing him the letter while she looked at the beautiful rose._

_Draco raised a eyebrow and opened the letter which said . . . . . . . . . . . _

'_Malfoy, watch your filthy back. I'm going to get you. No one steals from me. NO ONE. I'll have Hermione at the end. She's mine from the start. You're going to pay.' _It read.

Hermione watched as Draco glare at the note with hatred.

"Drake. What did it say?" She said to him timidly.

Draco cleared his throat and quickly stuffed the wretched note in his pocket.

He turned around and saw that Hermione was looking at him worryingly.

"It was nothing 'Mione, just a stupid note. A prank you can call it." he said to her knowing that it was better if he just didn't tell her anything about it. He really didn't want to worry her anymore.

She looked like she was going to say something but decided against it. Instead she just smiled.

"Alright if you say so. We better get back to everyone before they come looking for us." Hermione told him holding out her hand for him.

Draco gave her a smile, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

They began walking to the Great Hall and were about to enter but Draco tugged at her hand before she could enter.

"Mione just to be clear here, are you my ummmm girlfriend?" He said looking at her sheepishly.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend Drake!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good because now that you're mine I'm not going to let you go. Okay?" Draco said to her possessively.

Hermione giggled at him. He was so sweet and cute. That's why she loved him. "Of course Drake. I'm yours and always will be yours." she said as she kissed him sweetly on his lips.

Draco was about to deepened it more but before he could do so she pulled away leaving him wanting more. He unconsciously whimpered, he wanted more of her.

Hermione giggled at him, he was such a boy. But even she wanted to kiss him more but she really didn't want her friends to come looking for her.

"Draco come on. We should at least get something to eat. And if you don't want to it'll be a long, long time before you even think about getting anymore of my kisses." She said, more like threatened him.

It wasn't even 3 seconds before she was pulled into the Great Hall by Draco.

She sighed mentally. He was such a guy. A hormonal and hot teenage guy. But he was her guy.

**So that was finally the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please, please, please review. I'm hoping to be at 60 reviews until I update again. So review, review, review!**

**Blood Angel, Out! ^_^**

**P.S.- This is to What The Hell. Look, I really don't need you hating on my story. If you haven't seen I'm NOT THE ONLY FUCKING ONE MAKING GINNY AND HARRY SUCH ASSES. So don't blame me. One I HATE Ginny Weasley and you can't fucking change that. Two, I like Harry really I do, but you see I hate Ron, but I wanted to make him a sweetheart so I switched the roles. Instead of making Ron a ass I made Harry one. I DON'T hate Harry I love him. But not as much as Hermione and Draco. But again I am NOT the only one. Get it? Got it? Good. So if you didn't like me story then why the hell did you read it. And really, you brought up J.K. Rowling. This is A.U like you said but its my story, you hear. It's MY story so I really think its better if you don't read my story at all. Have a Great Fantastic day, Miss Bitch. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 11**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap- **__Hermione giggled at him, he was such a boy. But even she wanted to kiss him more but she really didn't want her friends to come looking for her._

"_Draco come on. We should at least get something to eat. And if you don't want to it'll be a long, long time before you even think about getting anymore of my kisses." She said, more like threatened him._

_It wasn't even 3 seconds before she was pulled into the Great Hall by Draco._

_She sighed mentally. He was such a guy. A hormonal and hot teenage guy. But he was her guy._

**Before Draco and Hermione entered.**

Blaise, Karla, Yasmin, and Dean sat down with the other Slytherins and Dean immediately started flirting with Yasmin, which made her blush so hard that you could actually see it through her dark skin.

Karla smiled. She had never seen Yasmin this happy with Devon. She was happy for her, but couldn't help but be a bit sad. She knew that Dean will never cheat on Yasmin. He loved her too much to do that to her. She wished there was somebody who loved her like Dean loves Yasmin. She thought back on the kiss she and Blaise had. It was magical. It had fireworks and everything. But, she wistfully unaware that Blaise was staring at her with concern, she didn't want to be hurt anymore. First she was hurt when she found Blaise with his dick in some other girl. Then she foolishly agreed to be Tyler's girlfriend when she was still crying over Blaise, only to be broken up with 3 years later because he was bored with her. She didn't know if she should be with Blaise. She thought back on that fateful day that she caught Blaise.

_**Flashback**_

Karla thought that it would be a great idea to go and visit Blaise.

She arrived at the Zabini Manor and knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and came out Mrs. Zabini, a gorgeous middle age Italian women who had a dark tan like Blaise.

"Ah! Karla, what a surprise! Are you here to see Blaise, sweetie?" Mrs. Zabini said with a smile.

Karla smiled at her and replied, " Yes ma'am!"

"Alright! Minky!" Mrs. Zabini called Minky, the house elf.

Minky was a grayish color elf who loyal to the Zabini's and only the Zabini's, and well Karla too. She absolutely adores her and can't wait for her to be her new mistress.

"Minky, can you take Karla up to Blaise's room and when she leaves make sure she gets back home safely alright?" Mrs. Zabini ordered the elf, to which she got a vigor nod.

Mrs. Zabini smiled and hugged the young girl and left to some urgent business she had to attend too.

Minky took Karla's hand and led her up a few flights of stairs.

It took a few minutes to get to a dark green and silver door.

Karla turned to Minky and said, " Minky its alright I can take it from here ok?"

"Of course Miss. If you need anything just call Minky ok?" The house elf told her.

Karla smiled at her and nodded.

Minky smiled at her hope to be new mistress and disappeared with a pop.

Karla turned to Blaise's door and turned the knob, only to find a sight that broke her heart.

**Alright so sorry for the delay on Coming Back but I had some stuff to do.** **Sorry for the short chapter and everything but please REVIEW!Again So sorry for the Delay! ^_^**

**Oh and I finally have more than 60 reviews wow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap- **__Karla turned to Blaise's door and turned the knob, only to find a sight that broke her heart._

There he was, Blaise Zabini. Her boyfriend of 1 year, the one who told her that he will always love her no matter what, was right there having sex with some blond hair slut.

She must have made some kind of sound because she saw as Blaise looked up with a shocked expression.

She managed to utter on word, _"Why?" _before she fled the room.

While Karla was running, Blaise got out of bed and tried to put on his pants but the Blondie kept him from doing so.

"Blaise, let her go. She's so not worth it, but I am. Come back and I'll show how I'm **much** more better than that stupid bitch." She said to him trying to sound seductive, but all she got was a furious glare.

"Don't you ever call my Karla a bitch, you filthy whore." He growled at her.

The blond looked at him in surprise and fear but hen smirked and said, "You really shouldn't be calling her yours since I kept you here I bet she miles away from here and I bet she thinks that you didn't even want to bother with her."

He growled again but said, "When I come back you better be out of here and never come again you got it?"

The girl looked annoyed and humph at him.

Blaise rolled his eyes and started putting on his pants in a hurry thinking on how he will get Karla to forgive him.

He fled the room only to find Minky there in front of his room glaring at him with disgust.

"Minky is very disappointed in you Master. You broke Misses heart and now Minky will never have a new Mistress that treats Minky good." Minky said, more like shouted at him.

"He what?" Came a voice from the end of the hall.

Blaise turned around and saw his mother looking shocked but still managing to glare at him furiously. Her nose flared as she looked at Minky.

"Minky what do you mean my son broke Karla's heart?" She asked the house elf calmly.

"Well you see Mistress, Minky was cleaning the house like Mistress said when young Miss came running from Masters bedroom. Miss stopped in front of Minky and said everything to Minky. But before Minky could do anything young Miss ran away." Minky said to the older woman.

Mrs. Zabini looked oddly calm when she turned to look at Blaise.

"Blaise." She said to him.

He gulped and managed to say, "Yes, mother?"

"Blaise, I suggest that you get your ass out of here before I Avada Kedavra you pathetic little ass." She said to him anger practically dripping from her voice.

Blaise nodded weakly and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

But what they didn't know is that Karla was still there and hears everything and finally left the Zabini Manor and was never seen there ever again.

_**Flashback End**_

Hermione, who came in a while ago, waved her hand in front Karla's face, trying to get her attention.

Karla snapped out of her memories and looked up and was meet with concerned faces.

"Karla, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Hermione asked her concern in her voice.

Karla smiled well tried too and said, "I'm alright Mione. I was just thinking about something, ok?"

Hermione and Yasmin looked at her, not believing anything she said, but gave her a look that said 'We talk later.'

She sighed but nodded at last.

Blaise was still looking at her in concern.

"_What should I do? Trust him or not? Should I trust him so easily just like that? But then that kiss. It was magical but it made look a bit easy. Well looks like Blaise will just have to work his way back to the top."_ Karla thought to herself.

**End.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blood Angel, Out! ^_^**


	13. The Arrival of Salty Fry!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap- Hermione, who came in a while ago, waved her hand in front Karla's face, trying to get her attention.**_

_**Karla snapped out of her memories and looked up and was meet with concerned faces.**_

_**"Karla, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Hermione asked her concern in her voice.**_

_**Karla smiled well tried too and said, "I'm alright Mione. I was just thinking about something, ok?"**_

_**Hermione and Yasmin looked at her, not believing anything she said, but gave her a look that said 'We talk later.'**_

_**She sighed but nodded at last.**_

_**Blaise was still looking at her in concern.**_

_**"What should I do? Trust him or not? Should I trust him so easily just like that? But then that kiss. It was magical but it made look a bit easy. Well looks like Blaise will just have to work his way back to the top." Karla thought to herself.**_

Before anybody else could talk, Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "Silence!"

Everybody immediately stopped talking and looked at him with their complete attention except for some Slytherins who could careless about what he said.

Dumbledore smiled at them with the same twinkle in his eyes but it grew bigger when his gaze landed at Hermione, Karla and Yasmin.

"Thank you, my students. Now I have a very special announcement." He said as the suspension kept on growing. Until he finally felt pity on them and told them. "We have an upcoming talent show." He was interrupted by groans from the boys and squeals from the girls except for Karla. She absolutely hate Talent Shows. She thought they were stupid and quite pointless really. It was just an stupid event where people go and embarrassed themselves on a stage. But anyways back to the story.

"As I was saying, we're having a talent show and we're getting a new 5th year student." Dumbledore said as he pointed to the Great Hall's doors, which were quietly opened by a. . . .

Girl.

She had shoulder length brown hair with warm chocolate eyes. She had a heart-shaped head with a few scattered freckles in the bridge os her pointed nose. She was wearing a brown T-shirt that had yellow flowers on it with a pair of blue jeans that stopped on her knees and some black Roman styled sandals. Though she was pretty she was a bit on the short side. If you put her next to a regular 5th year girl, you could see the difference. She was about 3-4 inches shorter. But that really didn't matter. The boys still liked her. Her name is Christy Fry. (She's my friend from my school who also has an account by the name of Salty Fry. This isn't her real name obviously but she wanted the name Christy Fry. Why? I don't know. But anyways back to the story.)

She quietly walked to where Dumbledore was and secretly shot a nervous smile to Hermione and the Girls. And a smile to a Ravenclaw 7th year named Kyle Adams. He had gorgeous light brown hair that was kinda long (You know how skater boys grow their hair long and like it somehow goes to one side, that's how he has it.) If you get past through his hair covering his eyes you can see he has dark blue eyes that in the sun it kinda looks indigo. He looked like a regular Ravenclaw boy but hot almost as hot as Draco, Blaise, and Dean. He was her boyfriend of 2 years and still has the spark in their relationship.

She looked at Hermione and the Girls but mostly at Karla since she was her very first frind at the Sister of Hogwarts.

Karla gave her a excited/nervous/encouraging smile. ( I really don't even know if that exists but whatever it doesn't even matter.) But she only got a weak smile in return.

Karla glared at Christy softly and mouthed to her, 'Don't worry Crispy. You'll be fine.'

Christy nodded at her, more confident that she has ever been.

Professor McGonagall looked at her and said, "Are you ready for your sorting, Miss Fry?"

She nodded and sat down on the stool as the old hat was placed on her head.

The hat immediately started talking.

"Ahhh . . . . . .it seem that you are quiet very quiet and studious very studious. But you also have a devious side. A very devious side. You are a planner of many pranks and you love to read. But at last you will be in . . . . . . . . Ravenclaw!" He said but shouted at the end.

The whole Ravenclaw table stood up and clapped excitedly especially Kyle.

Christy walked to the Ravenclaw table hesitantly as she glanced at the Slytherin Table. But was rewarded with a happy smile by all 3 girls. ( Hermione, Karla , and Yasmin.)

She got some confidence and walked to kyle, whio had a seat saved for her.

Once she got there she gave Kyle a sweet kiss in his full lips.

Hermione nodded at Karla and Yasmin when they asked her a question. She got a devious glint in her eyes and let out a smirk.

Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

**SOOOOOOO, I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN.**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I HAVE SCHOOL!AND MANY PROJECTS!BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY NEW STORY RAVEN AND BROKEN HEART!BLOOD ANDGEL, OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 14**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

**OH MY GOD.**

**I PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER UP!  
**

**SORRY!**

**BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTHER!**

Karla nodded at Hermione and got up and walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

Once she got there she tapped Christy on the shoulder and was immediately in a bone-crushing hug.

Karla laughed and hugged her back.

"Christy! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" She asked her good friend, Christy Fry.

"I've been good. And you?" Christy said/asked Karla with a big smile on her face.

"I've been good but anyway, Hermione asked me to ask you if you wanted to . . . " And so Karla began to tell her all about their plan that they wanted to do later on in the Slytherin Common Room.

At the end Christy was a hesitant but agreed at the end. But only if Kyle could come, to which Karla agreed to.

Karla hugged Christy again and said, "Alright Christy, see you at 9, k? Just knock 3 times and we'll open it for you.""Alright. I'll see you later. Bye" Christy replied after the hug.

Karla nodded and started to walk away.

But when she was passing by the Gryffindor Table, a hand held on to her wrist. She turned around sharply and saw that it was Seamus Finnegan, a really cute Gryffindor with an Irish heritage but not really her type.

He opened he opened his mouth and said . . .

Over at the Slytherin Table

Hermione and Yasmin were looking at Seamus with distain. They wanted their best friend to be with their boyfriends best friend.

While Draco and Dean were trying to hold Blaise down from beating Seamus to a bloody pulp.

Hermione stood and slowly started to walk to Seamus and Karla.

Just as she reached the Ravenclaw Table, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with Terry Boot, a cute Ravenclaw in her year. But frankly she didn't like him that much. She got a bad vibe from him.

Terry opened his mouth at the same time Seamus did and they said simultaneously, "Will you go out with me?" loud and clear.

The whole Great Hall went into silence.

Draco and Blaise, especially Draco, looked at Hermione and Karla. Well Draco looked at Hermione and Blaise looked at Karla, waiting intensely for their answer.

The two girls looked at each other, asking the same question with their eyes, _'Are you FUCKING kidding me?'_

Hermione looked at Terry and said, "I don't think my BOYFRIEND would like that you asked me out."

Terry looked surprised and exclaimed, "Who's your boyfriend?"

Hermione turned her head to look at the Slytherin table and wasn't surprised as Draco came stomping towards her and Boot.

Draco finally reached them, put his hand around her shoulders and looked at Terry with hate and said, "I'm her boyfriend, you dumb ass."

As he said that the whole school clapped their hands, mostly the girls while the rest were glaring at Terry, mostly the boys and his fans.

Boot's face turned red and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

While that happened, Karla told Seamus her answer.

She looked at him and said, "Look Seamus, you're a good guy but I just got out of a really bad relationship and I'm just not ready for one right now."Seamus looked at her sadly and sighed.

"It's okay but when you're ready, find me." He replied determinedly and walked away.

She watched as he sat back in his seat and shook her head. Now he'll never leave her alone.

Great, just great.

**FINALLY!**

**I got the next chapter up!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SORRY about not updating Coming Back!**

**I'm still continuing the story though!**

**AND. . . . **

**I HAVE MORE THEN A 100 REVIEWS!**

**Yay!**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED YOU MADE ME A HAPPY GIRL!**

**BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 15**

**Of **

**Coming Back**

_**Recap- **__While that happened, Karla told Seamus her answer._

_She looked at him and said, "Look Seamus, you're a good guy but I just got out of a really bad relationship and I'm just not ready for one right now."Seamus looked at her sadly and sighed._

"_Its okay but when you're ready, find me." He replied determinedly and walked away._

_She watched as he sat back in his seat and shook her head. Now he'll never leave her alone._

_Great, just great._

Hermione (with Draco's arm still around her waist protectively) and Karla had went back to the Slytherin table. When that got there, they were met with awkward silence.

"Sooo," Yasmin started, as she couldn't stand the silence anymore, "are Christy and Kyle coming to our little game?"

"Yeah, Christy and Kyle are both coming. They're excited." Karla said eager to speak.

"Good. So we're all set. But first I have to speak with Draco for a moment and we'll meet back at the Common Room, k?" Hermione said with a bright smile and an unknown glint in her eyes.

Karla smirked. She knew that smile all too well. That means Draco's getting some tonight. (AN- By 'some', that means a good steamy snog! No SEX! Not M-Rated!)

While Yasmin just looked confused. Hermione only used that smile once or twice and that was only when they were taking about Draco.

"Oh go on ahead, you two. You can take as much time as you want. You're in no hurry." Karla told them sweetly.

"Alright! We'll see you later. Come on Draco!" Hermione said cheerfully as she and Draco got up from the Table. As they were walking out of the Great Hall, they felt as if they were being watched, but just shrugged it off.

Draco and Hermione walked around a bit when all of the sudden Hermione pushed Draco up against the wall and started kissing him fiercely.

To say Draco was a bit shocked but got over it quickly and started kissing her with the same force she was.

Draco tore his mouth away and went to suck on her swan like neck, making sure he marked her and all Hermione could do was moan and gasp in pleasure.

Draco slowly ran his hands down her sides to her hips while Hermione wrapped her own arms around his pale neck.

Draco turned them around so now Hermione was the one pinned against the wall.

The empty hall they were in were filled with moans of pleasure as they continued their major hot make-out session.

With one last deep kiss, Draco tore his lips away from her. hermione whimpered from the loss of his full angel lips.

"No, Draco. Don't go." Hermione begged him love and lust still in her eyes.

"Hermione." Draco groaned in frustration. "Don't make this harder for me . If I didn't stop kissing you at the last minute, I would've taken you up this wall right then and there. I didn't want our first time to up against a cold stone wall."

Hermione smiled at him with so much happiness. She couldn't believe how Draco had grown up since the last time she saw him.

She hugged in a iron caged hug. Draco thought he was going to be knocked out.

"Oh Draco! I love you. I love you so much." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Draco blushed. "I love you two Mya. I always have and always will love you. Nobody and I mean nobody will ever separate us, ever again."

**Nobody's POV**

'_That bloody bastard! How dare he touch her with those filthy hands of his! (Even thought it was Hermione that came on to Draco)Malfoy better watch out because Harry Potter is coming back to Hogwarts.' _Harry looked at the two lovers hugging and clenched his hands. _'He'll pay. I know he will.' _He looked at Hermione and his gaze softened. _'Hermione, my sweet. I'll save you from that pureblood asswhole.'_

**AN- *shivers* Ugh. Harry is such an delusional creep. Oh well that how I made him.**

**O/O Oh my GOD! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EMBARRASSED WITH THAT CRAPPY MAKE OUT SCENE! I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE AND I KNOW, I KNOW, IT HORRIBLE. BUT ANYWAY there's the next and rather delayed chapter of COMING BACK! ENJOY! XD**

P.S.- SORRY FOR THE SHOT CHAPPIE!


	16. Please read

**Hello my readers.**

**I am here to say, I made a NEW and REVISED version of Coming Back. **

**I think that I have improved in my writing and decided that I didn't like the old version anymore. So I made a new one. But I'm not deleting it. I am going to keep it and see how I have improved and to see the progress. **

**If you are still interested in "Coming Back" please go to my profile and click on "Coming Back: Revised" please.**

**I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reviewing and reading my FIRST multiple chapter story.**

**:)**


	17. Abandoned

Hello~

I'm said to say that this account is **abandoned.**

So that means this story is also **abandoned.**

I won't be continuing them anymore.

Sorry! ;~;

But if you want to either adopt my story or rewrite it by all means, send me a message and I'll update the summary saying who adopted it ok~

Baiii!

P.S- I'm still going to be writing but I'm creating a new account. I'll come and check this once in a while but I'm not posting anything else.


End file.
